Like a Dying Coal
by PocketFox
Summary: What do you do when the one you love betrays you with the one you trust? !Complete!
1. An Innocent Gift

This was not the worst moment of his life.

He was a soldier. He had been in countless battles, and seen things far worse than this, things that had made him feel far sicker, had made his hands shake far more, and had made his steps far more stumbling.

But that didn't explain the burning of his eyes or the hot moisture that streaked his pale cheeks as he fled the scene. That didn't explain the sharp pain in his heart or the sick feeling of betrayal that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

Wolfram stumbled and hit the wall with one shoulder. The impact knocked a quiet moan from him, and he leaned back hard against the cool stone, both hands pressed against his face as he bowed his head, shoulders quivering with suppressed sobs. Why? Why did this hurt so much?

Yuuri, you cheater! You damn traitor! How could you do this to me?!

But it wasn't just Yuuri's fault. After all, a kiss took two people.

Weller… You fucking bastard! I trusted you!

The blonde soldier pushed himself away from the wall, struggling to compose himself until he could get back to the sanctuary of his room. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He couldn't let anyone know he had lost control so completely. He couldn't let anyone know he had seen… that.

* * *

It had started so innocently. He had only wanted to give Yuuri the gift he'd bought that day. He'd actually made the effort to go out into town by himself, just to find a present for his fiancé. It had taken several hours of searching, but he'd finally found the perfect thing -- a round pendant of silver, set with a flawless garnet that seemed to glow like a dying coal. Wolfram thought it would look beautiful against Yuuri's dark clothing, set off by his equally dark hair and eyes. He had even gone to the effort to get it engraved on the back with his name and Yuuri's.

He had knocked on Yuuri's door, for politeness' sake, but had received no answer. _Well, he must just be out somewhere else in the castle_, he had thought to himself, but decided to check just to make sure the young king wasn't asleep. Quietly he had opened the door, green eyes alight with excitement, to find…

Yuuri standing in front of the window, wrapped in Weller's arms, his head tipped up to meet the other man's. Their lips were pressed together, and Yuuri's eyes were closed in what looked like an expression of contentment.

For a moment Wolfram just hadn't seen the image -- the sheer absurdity of the scene had caused his mind to delete it from his vision. But then slowly the pair had come into focus, and it felt as if the blonde's heart had been ripped to pieces by red-hot claws. Without letting them know he had come in, he had stumbled backwards, the small velvet bag containing the pendant slipping from nerveless fingers. As tears filled clear green eyes, he had turned and fled.


	2. We're Through, Yuuri

Wolfram sat in one corner of his room, all the lights off, his legs drawn tight against his chest and his forehead resting on his knees, his slender body wracked with sobs. Countless times he had accused Yuuri of being a cheater, whenever he had danced with someone else or been kind to someone else, but… Yuuri had never actually _kissed_ someone else.

Wolfram couldn't deny it anymore, and didn't bother to try. He loved the young Maou, loved him with every bit of his fiery soul. But that just made the betrayal harder to bear. And it made the fact that his love would always be unrequited that much more of a knife in his gut.

__

He wants Weller… He's always wanted Weller… Not me. Never me… I hate you, Yuuri!

He reached to his side, groping for the bag with the pendant inside. His head shot up, eyes wide when he realized he couldn't find it. No… He must have… He must have dropped it when he ran from Yuuri's room. If Yuuri found it…

Quickly Wolfram scrambled to his feet, dashing from his rooms, praying he would find the pendant before someone else did. No doubt Yuuri and Weller were still holed up in the black-haired boy's rooms, pawing each other while they thought Wolfram was out, but a maid or guard might come along and find the jewelry…

The soldier fell to his knees in front of Yuuri's door, searching frantically in the dark corridor for the little bag. His shaking fingers skittered across the floor as he prayed to encounter soft velvet, but found nothing. _Come on, come on, come on…_ Could someone have found it already? _Come on!_

"Wolfram…"

He froze, emerald eyes wide again. That voice…

"Wolfram, are you looking for this…?"

Yuuri knelt beside him, holding out one hand. In it glittered the garnet pendant, which Wolfram stared at in horror. _No… No, no, no, no, no…_

"Was this supposed to be for me?" Yuuri continued in that same soft tone that sent a thousand tiny daggers into Wolfram's heart.

"N-no!" the blonde exclaimed, trying to snatch the pendant back. "I-I just dropped it here! Why would you assume it was for you? Why would I buy anything for you?"

"Then why does it have my name on it…?" Turning the piece over, Yuuri brushed his finger against the engraved lettering, and Wolfram winced, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't see the Maou examine the stone again before carefully slipping its chain over his head and settling the pendant against his chest. "It's beautiful, Wolf…"

Wolfram's head shot up at those words, and his eyes blazed when he saw Yuuri wearing the necklace. "Y-You…! How dare you put it on, you traitor?!" he exploded. "Give it back!" He reached for it, but Yuuri quickly moved out of reach.

"Traitor? What… Oh no…" Realization dawned in his dark eyes as he looked at the angry soldier with the tear-filled green eyes crouching in front of him. "You saw… me and Conrad…"

The tears overflowed and again trickled down his cheeks. "Yes, I saw you, you cheater! How dare you?! Do I mean so little to you?!"

"Wolfram, no, wait! Please, let me explain…"

"Shut up!" Wolfram jerked to his feet, fists clenched so fiercely he would later find bloody crescents imbedded in his palms from his nails. "There's nothing left to explain! I _saw_ you with him, Yuuri! You were _kissing_ him!"

"Wolfram…"

"_Stop it!_ Stop trying to delude me!" Wolfram was starting to shake, and it took all his strength to force himself to remain upright. "For months I've tried to pretend that someday you would be able to love me like I love you. I tried to ignore the little signs between you and Weller. I tried to fool myself into not seeing it. I can't do that anymore, Yuuri, and I _won't._ I won't let you hurt me anymore!" For a moment he broke off, breathing harshly. Yuuri stared at him, black eyes wide with horror. He had never seen Wolfram so angry before. When the green-eyed noble began to speak again, his words chilled the king to his very core.

"You want to be with Weller so badly? Fine. Our engagement is over. You can marry him instead."

"Wh-what…?" Yuuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't _want_ to believe it.

"We're through, Yuuri." Wolfram's voice was quiet, cold, and absolutely final. Reaching out, he grasped the garnet pendant and yanked, snapping the chain and ignoring Yuuri's wince. Then he turned and walked away. Yuuri stared after him, praying for him to turn around.

"_Wolfram!_"

Wolfram didn't even look back.


	3. Wolfram's Pain

It had been three weeks and four days since Wolfram's heart had been gouged from his chest and trampled in the dust. He knew. He'd been keeping track. It was hard not to when each day was an agony to get through.

He had moved out of Yuuri's rooms and back to his own, of course, but that did little good when his position demanded he see the king almost every day. The young noble had done his best to stay impassive, to pretend that everything was fine, and thanks to his strict training, he thought he had succeeded fairly well. Of course, the news that he and Yuuri had broken off their engagement was all over the kingdom within a week, but Wolfram had steadfastly ignored the whispers and rumors. He also ignored the pleading glances and attempts at conversation from Yuuri, and any words he did share with the black-haired boy were curt and related to nothing more than whatever business was at hand.

A few times Günter had tried to speak with him about what was wrong, but each time had been put off by a few sharp words and an angry glare. Finally he had given up. And once… Wolfram ground his teeth at the memory. Once _Weller_ had tried to talk to him. It had taken every ounce of the blonde's self-control to keep from drawing his sword on the man right then and there.

Now he sat on his windowsill, staring out at the city, jaw clenched so fiercely his head hurt. He had fled here after seeing Weller and Yuuri walk out into the yard together to work on the Maou's sword skills. Again he felt his teeth grate against each other. Didn't they see each other enough at night, in Yuuri's bedroom?

__

And still needing to practice with a sword after all this time? Honestly, he's such a wimp. But thinking of Yuuri by what had become almost an affectionate pet name made his heart twist, and he reflexively clutched his chest, closing his eyes. Would this pain _ever_ go away? He was hoping by now it would have at least faded a little bit, but it was still hot, sharp, and fresh. It didn't help matters that he kept obsessively picking at it, like a wound, never letting it start to heal. He kept going over the scene in his head and trying to figure out just where he had gone wrong. Was it those jealous rages he kept having over the boy king? But who could blame him for them? Yuuri was sweet and beautiful; it was no wonder he was wanted by everyone, and he was so friendly and naïve he just went along with it like an idiot. It was Wolfram's job to protect him!

__

Were you protecting him? an insidious little voice in his mind whispered. _Or yourself?_

__

Shut up! The side of Wolfram's fist connected violently with the window frame, and he winced, clutching his hand. That hadn't been terribly intelligent, but at least this hurt distracted him for a moment from the one in his heart. It didn't last long, though. As a soldier, the blonde noble had been trained to shrug off little pains like the one in his hand, and it was second nature to him now. All too soon he was back to examining and irritating and picking at an injury that would take far longer to heal.

__

Maybe I never had a chance in the first place. Maybe he was already falling in love with Weller when he got engaged to me. It's not like I don't know the entire betrothal was an accident. Stupid ignorant fool! I should be happy this has happened. I never asked_ to be engaged to him, after all. Now I'm free. I can do whatever I want…_ The lies were pathetic, and Wolfram knew it. He bowed his head, burying one hand in his hair as once again tears pricked his eyes. _Yuuri… Yuuri… I miss you…_

A quiet knock made him jump, and he swiftly wiped his eyes and smoothed his clothes before answering, "Come in." The door opened a little ways, and a dark-haired head poked itself in, glancing around the room. Wolfram stiffened as a pair of dark eyes met his, his own green gaze widening. "Y-Yuuri…"

The young Maou gave a lopsided smile as he slipped further into the room and carefully shut the door behind him. "Hi," he returned, voice barely audible. "Can I… talk to you?"

Wolfram did his best to gather up his scattered nerves. Folding his arms across his chest, he turned away, nose in the air. "There's nothing to talk about, Your Majesty." He missed Yuuri's wince at the honorific title.

"Wolfram, you know that's not true…"

The other boy tensed all over again, jaw tight. "It is true," he ground out through gritted teeth. _Go away, Yuuri. I still love you! I can't stand this! I won't cry in front of you… I won't I won't I won't! _"You've always loved Weller. You've never loved me. Our engagement was a mistake, and now you're free to be with him as much as you like. That's all there is to it."

"Wolf…"

"_Don't call me that!_"

Yuuri moved back a half-step at the force of the outcry, staring at the young man who now stood in front of him, fists clenched and shoulders shivering with concealed emotion. Then Wolfram looked down and to the side, but Yuuri could still see the moisture on his cheeks.

"Please leave, Yuuri," he whispered. "I don't want to see you anymore. I…"

"Wolfram…" Yuuri reached out to him, desperate to comfort him, to soothe the hurt that he himself had caused, but Wolfram batted his hand away.

"Just go!"

The dark-haired teenager stared at him for another moment or two before obeying, bowing his head and slowly walking out. Wolfram collapsed to his knees, clutching his midsection, and was promptly sick.


	4. Yuuri's Pain

Yuuri leaned against the wall outside Wolfram's room, the heels of his palms pressed against his eyes and his fingers twisted in his hair. What had he done? Wolfram was one of the strongest people he knew, and yet he, Yuuri, in one single moment of thoughtlessness, had broken him, perhaps beyond repair.

Countless times during the past three weeks Yuuri had tried to talk to the fiery young noble, or at least make eye-contact with him. Wolfram had resisted, but the few times he had managed to get a glimpse of the blonde's eyes it had… frightened him. Never before had he seen such deep hurt and betrayal as he saw glowing in the clear green depths of the soldier's gaze. It made him feel sick just thinking about it.

__

"I won't let you hurt me anymore."

"We're through, Yuuri."

"I don't want to see you anymore."

"Just go!"

Yuuri swallowed hard. Wolfram had often been angry with him, but never had his words been so pain-filled, so cold, and so final. If only he hadn't… But it was far too late for "if onlys". All he could do know was keep trying to make up for what he'd done, keep begging for Wolfram's forgiveness. He didn't care how long it took or how slim a chance he had. He would get Wolfram back.

God damn it, but why had he been so _stupid_? And doing it in the room he shared with the blonde soldier, of all things! He should have known Wolfram was going to find out!

Yuuri's fist connected brutally with the unforgiving stone wall, heedless of the audible crack of bone and the blood that bloomed across his knuckles. He bowed his head, tears trickling down his cheeks and dripping onto the floor. _Wolfram… I'm so sorry… Forgive me! I never… never meant to hurt you… I never meant for you to know…_

It was just then that Günter rounded the corner and spotted the king. "Your Majesty!" Swiftly he hurried forward, drawing in a sharp breath when he saw the dark-eyed boy's hand. "Your Majesty, what have you done?"

The young Maou looked up, and Günter took a step back when he saw the agony roiling in those twin pools of black. "I've become the traitor… he always accused me of being." He dropped his head again and slowly walked off down the corridor, ignoring both the blood seeping down his fingers and the frantic pleas for an explanation from the man behind him.


	5. His Departure

Though he would never have admitted it out loud, Wolfram von Bielefeld… was scared.

The world was such a big place! Certainly he'd gone out and about in it a myriad of times, but… never alone. He'd always had one of his brothers with him, or his personal guard, or _someone_. But bringing those people on this journey would have implied, somehow, that he would be going back. And Wolfram was _never_ going back.

It had been an impetuous decision. After several minutes of kneeling on the floor and shuddering after his final talk with Yuuri, Wolfram had decided it would be best for everyone if he just… went away. So he had packed a few things, snuck down to the stables, gotten a horse -- he couldn't take his own, much to his regret, but the white stallion was too easily recognizable -- and ridden off into the night. He had paused only once, on the top of a ridge outside the city, to look back towards the castle. His heart squeezed as, from memory, he located the window of the room he had once shared with the king. _Yuuri…_

That had been five days ago. Wolfram had been traveling steadily, though there were times when he would regret his rash choice. He missed his bed back at Blood Pledge Castle, with its soft pillows and warm blankets, and Yuuri sleeping peacefully beside him. But his resolve would strengthen itself the moment that thought would enter his head. There was no bed for him there anymore. _Weller_ was in it now.

Wolfram shook himself from his dark thoughts to take stock of his surroundings. An hour or so ago he had crossed the border into his mother's home province of Spitzberg. The blonde knew the area, and he thought he could create a decent life here, as long as he was careful to steer clear of his uncle and his cronies.

There was a village just down the road; he could see the smoke rising above the trees that blocked his direct line of sight. Perhaps he could settle down there. It was an out of the way place, and Wolfram had been careful to dress in civilian clothing, so it was unlikely he would be recognized as the lady Cecilie's youngest son. Dragging his horse away from where it had begun to crop at the grass beside the road, the young noble continued on.

The village was tiny, with only a couple dozen houses at most, but it seemed an open, friendly place that was doing well for itself way out here in the backwaters of Spitzberg. Wolfram paused outside what looked like an inn for just a moment, working up his nerve, before he finally dismounted, tying his gelding and going inside.

* * *

It was early afternoon, and the inn was fairly empty. The owner, a red-headed, bearded man in his forties, stood behind the bar, wiping a glass and watching the beautiful boy that had just walked in. He mused to himself that the lad carried himself like a noble, despite the fact that the expression in his green eyes was like that of a skittish deer ready to bolt at the slightest noise. When the youngster simply continued to stand in the doorway, as if unsure what to do next, the man called out to him. "Hey, boy, you're blocking the door! Hurry up and sit down."

The blonde started, opening his mouth as if to respond. But then he seemed to catch himself just in time and snapped his mouth shut, moving out of the door and dropping onto a stool near the end of the bar. The innkeeper wandered down towards him, curious. What was a boy with those looks and that bearing doing in a place like this?

"Is there anything I can get for you, lad?"

"Er…" There was that skittish deer look again. The man smiled.

"On your own for the first time, hm?" he asked shrewdly. Another little jump from the boy, before he nodded.

"I'm… I'm looking for a place to stay," he murmured, ducking his head. "And… a… job…" He said it as if he'd never had a "job" in his life. Now the innkeeper was truly intrigued.

"Well, I've got a room I could offer you, and you could pay for it by helping me around here." The boy looked up swiftly, and the man smiled. "My name is Berrin. What's yours, lad?"

The youngster hesitated just a split-second too long, telling Berrin he was making up a name on the spot. "Ahren." The kind innkeeper didn't call him on it.

"Well, Ahren, if you've never worked in an inn before, this is going to take some getting used to. But don't worry, I'll help you through it, and so will Tabbert, my son." Berrin gestured to the slender, brown-haired boy who stood nearby, smiling shyly at the blonde newcomer, who blinked as if he wasn't sure what to make of it. "He'll show you to your room," Berrin continued, returning to his glass cleaning. "Once you've settled in, come back down here, and we'll get you started."

Ahren nodded. "Th-thank you…" Carefully he stood and followed Tabbert to the back and up the stairs. Berrin watched them go, a thoughtful expression crossing his ruddy features. _It must have been a big thing indeed, young noble, to make you run so far from home…_

_

* * *

_

AN: You know, I hate putting these things here, but I just wanted clarify. . No, Berrin does _not_ know who Wolfram -- or "Ahren" -- really is, or even if he really is a noble. He's just picking up all the little unconscious signs from Wolfram and connecting the dots.

Also, thank you so much, everyone, for all your positive reviews! You're making this thing a joy to finish!


	6. Blackmail

Two weeks. Two weeks had gone by since Wolfram had arrived in the little hamlet and set himself up as Ahren the innkeeper's apprentice. It was hard adjusting to life as a commoner after his privileged existence, but he forced himself to adapt. His pride refused to allow him to give up or admit defeat, and thank you, he was going to continue ignoring the little voice that kept telling him that's exactly what he _had_ done when it came to Yuuri.

* * *

At the end of the first seven days, news had reached the village that the young noble Wolfram von Bielefeld, the Maou's former fiancé, had disappeared, and that the king was frantically searching for him. A soldier had come to the inn, asking Berrin if he'd seen a pretty young man with blonde hair and green eyes lately. The innkeeper, after a quick glance towards his apprentice, who was standing back in a shadow and looking pained, had said no, he hadn't, but he would be sure to keep an eye out for him. The soldier had thanked him and moved on. Later he had cornered "Ahren" and gently but firmly coaxed the truth from him. By the end of it, Wolfram was shaking and tearful, and Berrin had comforted him as a father would have. Despite his inner humiliation at being so weak in front of the man, Wolfram was touched and warmed by Berrin's concern. The innkeeper had also promised he wouldn't tell anyone else about Wolfram's true identity. Though normally inherently suspicious of most, Wolfram had found himself trusting him.

Berrin's son Tabbert, however, was another story. It had become clear within a couple of days that he was attracted to Wolfram, and he didn't seem to notice that the blonde had absolutely no return interest. However, as of yet he hadn't done anything more than a few hinting smiles and attempted caresses that Wolfram easily put off.

* * *

Wolfram sighed, letting his head drop wearily onto the pillow. This was _hard_. The work he did here at the inn was so much different than any he had done back at Blood Pledge Castle. But, strangely, he was enjoying it, and his exhaustion was a pleasant one. The blonde snuggled down under his blankets, thick lashes lowered over sleepy green eyes. The only way this could be better, he decided, would be if Yuuri was snuggled up against his back. In his half-asleep state, the thought of the dark-eyed boy wasn't even painful. He dozed.

Later -- it could have been minutes, it could have been hours -- his ingrained soldier's awareness told him something was wrong. He snapped almost immediately to wakefulness, eyes fluttering open. The first thing he saw was Tabbert crouched beside his pallet, something held carefully in his cupped palm and a sly sort of gleam in his brown eyes.

"Is this why you left home?" he asked quietly, holding up the object he held. Wolfram drew in a sharp breath and sat up as he recognized the delicate silver pendant. He had brought it with him on impulse, wanting to cling to that final link to Yuuri. Would Tabbert read the inscription on the back and finally put two and two together? Would he be betrayed and be forced to return to the castle, or perhaps turned over to his uncle? But that was giving the boy too much credit.

"You've got guts," Tabbert was continuing. "Sneaking into the castle and stealing a necklace meant for the king? How'd you manage that?"

Wolfram was silent, stiff with foreboding, his eyes locked on the pendant.

Tabbert slowly turned the piece over in his fingers. "I bet I'd get a big reward for turning in such a bold thief. Enough that maybe Father and I would never have to work again… I think I'll do it…" Wolfram didn't like the devious tone in his companion's voice, and he liked it even less when Tabbert looked up into his eyes again, eyes narrowed speculatively. "Unless, of course, you give me a reason not to…"

The blonde gaped. Was he actually being _blackmailed_? Then he gritted his teeth, glaring. "You know I don't have any money to offer you," he retorted, hoping he'd be able to get the pendant back without too much trouble.

Again the innkeeper's son studied the jewelry. "Whoever said I wanted money?" he purred, and Wolfram paled.

"Y-you're joking…"

Tabbert leaned closer as Wolfram's eyes widened. "I'm very serious, Ahren. Sleep with me, or I'll turn you over to the border guard."

The blonde noble was torn. If he was turned over to the guards, his true identity would be revealed and he would be forced to go back… to go back to a cold castle and an empty bed and be forced to watch the one he cherished love someone who was not him. But if he obeyed Tabbert, he would be betraying his love for Yuuri. Again his eyes fell to the garnet-set silver. But what did that love matter anymore? It wasn't like Yuuri would ever love him in return… Wolfram closed his eyes and whispered two words.

"Do it…"


	7. A Second Betrayal

Afterwards, Wolfram returned to his own pallet, curling up in a tight ball under the covers and burying his face in one hand, the recovered pendant clutched in the other. He felt so dirty… Tabbert hadn't hurt him… much… but despite his earlier assertions to himself that it didn't matter, because Yuuri would never love him… he still felt like he had betrayed his dark-eyed king. He bit back a quiet moan of despair, buried his head in his arms, and cried himself back to sleep.

It was light when he found himself jolted rudely awake by a rough hand on his shoulder and a gruff voice barking, "All right, boy, get up! You're under arrest for theft!"

This caused Wolfram to sit bolt upright, blinking in shock as he found himself surrounded by four border guards, one of whom grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him upright. In the corner he spotted Tabbert, who was shuffling a little uneasily and flashing him another of those disgusting sly smiles. The blonde's eyes widened. _That little _bastard_! He… He turned me in anyway!_

As the guards tugged Wolfram down the stairs, one of them demanded that he hand over the "stolen" pendant. When the boy remained stubbornly silent, the soldier shoved him up against a wall and searched him roughly, soon finding the jewelry in one of his pockets. Wolfram cried out in dismay as it was taken and reached for it, but the guard who held him yanked him back and pulled him outside. Just then, a deep familiar voice called out, and Wolfram whipped his head around, staring openly.

"What's going on here?" It was Raven, the right-hand man of New Makoku's former regent, Stoffel. His dark eyes widened when he saw the boy the guards held and recognized him. "Wolfram? What are you doing here, and… what are you doing dressed like that?"

"This man is a thief," one of the guards was saying, but he stumbled to a halt when Raven said the name and took another look at Wolfram, who was glaring at Raven with eyes full of green fire. "W-Wolfram… Wolfram von Bielefeld…?"

Well, the game was up now, so Wolfram saw no point in continuing the charade. Angrily he shook off the soldiers and smoothed his shirt. "Of course, von Bielefeld, you idiot," he growled, turning to the man who had taken the pendant and snatching it back.

Raven was looking amused. "The kingdom has been in such an uproar since your disappearance, my lord. I hear the king is very upset."

Wolfram's jaw tightened, and he said nothing. Raven smirked and continued, "I think you should accompany me back to my lord's castle. You may recover there and then return to Blood Pledge Castle." The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but the older man cut him off. "You don't really have much choice, my lord." He smiled as Wolfram gritted his teeth.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Wolfram rode through the gates of Spitzberg castle, flanked by two of Raven's guards, with Raven himself riding directly ahead of him. As they neared the doors to the castle proper, they opened, and out strode Stoffel, Wolfram's uncle. He looked a little startled when he saw his nephew, but quickly covered it with a smile and spread his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"Wolfram! What a pleasant surprise! I've been wondering where you disappeared to since I got word you'd run away."

Wolfram ground his teeth at his uncle's choice of words, but forced a smile. "Indeed. Raven managed to convince me I should come visit you." He didn't miss the glance that the blonde lord shared with his advisor, and his shoulders stiffened. Stoffel turned back to him with a smile.

"Well, then of course, you're welcome to stay as long as you like! Raven, show my nephew to a room and let him get settled in. I'll send word to the king that his wayward companion has been found." Stoffel strode back into the castle, heading for his private study as Raven led Wolfram in another direction, towards the guest quarters.

Raven set him up in the most luxurious room in the castle -- aside from Stoffel's own quarters, that is -- and bowed. "If you have need of anything, my lord, please don't hesitate to ask." Then he left, and there was an audible _click_ that could only be the sound of a key turning in a lock. Wolfram shot out of the chair he had settled in and ran across to the door, yanking on the handle in vain. _Damn it! I should have known they'd try something like this…_ _They'll probably use me to try and… Oh no… Yuuri!_ They were going to try to use _him_ to get to the king!

Wolfram pounded on the door, calling out and demanding to be let go. He was utterly ignored; there wasn't even an answering voice telling him to shut up. Finally the blonde boy collapsed back into his chair, fists clenched and tears of helpless rage finding his cheeks.


	8. To Make Things Right

Three days after Wolfram's arrival at Spitzberg Castle, a runner arrived at Blood Pledge Castle with a letter from Stoffel. Yuuri was not around to receive it directly -- he and Conrad had left four days before to continue the search for Wolfram, despite Günter's vehement protests that the king needed to stay at the castle and govern his country, and that soldiers could do the searching just as well. The icy glare the pale-haired advisor had received in return for that had stopped him dead in his tracks, and for a moment he'd thought the Maou had made an appearance. After that, he had stopped objecting, and simply watched as Yuuri, Conrad, and a handful of soldiers galloped out of the gates yet again.

It was Günter who met the rider from Stoffel, and he and Gwendal read the missive together. As soon as he'd finished the last word, Gwendal straightened with a growl, crumpling the paper in his fist. "How… How _dare_ he? Using Wolfram against us? Against His Majesty? I never thought he would be so insolent!"

Günter watched him pace. "It's a bold move," he agreed, "but a shrewd one. Stoffel knows how highly His Majesty values his friends. And since Wolfram is… was… His Majesty's fiancé, I'm sure he's hoping the value will be even greater."

The dark-haired soldier ground his teeth in frustration. "So what do we do? Just give in to Stoffel's demands? I refuse!"

The other sighed. "Well, we certainly can't tell His Majesty about this…"

"Tell me what?"

Both men jumped and whipped around to see Yuuri standing in the doorway, dark eyes glittering, his hand resting lightly on Morgif's hilt, with Conrad and Yozak standing behind him. "Tell me _what_?" the young king repeated.

Swallowing, Günter stood and took the crumpled letter from Gwendal's hand, offering it to Yuuri. The boy took it and began to read, his expression darkening with each word he took in. Then he unconsciously mimicked Gwendal, crushing the note in his fist, eyes blazing. "That _bastard…_ He's got Wolfram!" Clenching Morgif's hilt so tightly his knuckles turned white, the king turned on his heel and stalked back out, heading immediately back for his horse.

"Y-your Majesty!" Günter and Gwendal hurried after him. "You aren't thinking of--"

"Of course I am!" Yuuri growled as he swung up onto Ao's back. "That bastard has Wolfram, and I'm going to go get him back. Come on, Conrad, Yozak!!" He pulled his stallion's head around and clattered out of gate, Conrad, Yozak, and their soldiers hard on his heels.

_Wolfram… I'm coming… Wait for me, Wolfram! I'm going to make everything right…_

_

* * *

_

AN: Gomeeeen! I'm so sorry this is so short! My only excuse is that it's a Yuuri chapter. Heh... Anyway, thank you again, everyone, for all your support! We're closing in on the end now!


	9. Saved!

There was no thought of diplomacy this time. This time Stoffel had committed with amounted to, at least in Yuuri's mind, a sin. He had threatened Wolfram! As the group of riders neared Stoffel's castle, Yuuri's fingers tightened on Ao's reins.

"Your Majesty, stop!" Conrad's voice cut through his thoughts, and he reined his stallion in hard.

"_What_?" he snapped dangerously.

Conrad accepted his king's anger stoically, riding up to his side. "We need to think more carefully about this, Your Majesty." When he saw a muscle in Yuuri's jaw twitch, he quickly continued, "I mean we need to think about how to get into Stoffel's castle." He pointed down the slope towards the closed castle gates. Yuuri growled in frustration.

"So what do we do, Conrad?"

The soldier was silent for a few moments, rubbing his chin and staring at his horse's neck. Finally he looked up, and there was a gleam in his eye that Yuuri couldn't help but smile at. "I think I've got an idea," the brown-eyed half-Mazoku said with a smirk.

* * *

When the group rode up to the castle gates, it was calmly, at a walk, and Yuuri was as composed as he could make himself. As he swung down from his dark horse's back, followed closely by Conrad and Yozak, the heavy gates swung open to reveal Stoffel, who stood with a disarming smile, Raven just behind and to his right, with several soldiers nearby.

Stoffel spread his hands. "Your Majesty! Welcome! I trust you got my message?"

Yuuri plastered on a smile. "I did, and you know, I thought I just couldn't wait to come and see you. I hopped right on my horse and rode right up here."

"I'm so happy you were so eager to see me, Your Majesty," Stoffel replied, beckoning them inside. "Can I interest you in something to refresh you after your long ride?"

The young Maou's brows drew down, but Conrad's hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying anything rash and blowing their "cover". Instead he forced another smile and nodded. "That sounds good, actually. Thanks."

With a syrupy smile that nearly made Yuuri nauseous to look at it, Stoffel and Raven led Yuuri, Conrad, and Yozak up to the blonde noble's private study. Yuuri shared quick glance with Conrad as Stoffel moved to go around to the far side of his desk and nodded almost imperceptibly.

The brunette soldier moved so quickly Yuuri was barely able to register it before Conrad had shoved Stoffel up against a wall and had his sword pressed against the man's throat. A noise from behind Yuuri told the boy Yozak had taken care of Raven, knocking the man unconscious with a swift, brutal blow to the back of the neck.

"Yuuri! Go find Wolfram!" Conrad commanded. "I'll stay here and make sure none of Stoffel's men try anything." He turned an angry glare on Stoffel, who gulped.

With a nod, Yuuri and Yozak dashed out of the room to begin searching the castle. Yuuri's heart thudded against his ribs as he dashed down the corridor of the guest quarters. _Wolfram… Wolfram, please be all right…!_

"_Wolfram!!_"

* * *

"_Wolfram!!_"

Wolfram's head shot up from where it lay against the arm of the couch. That voice… He knew that voice! _Yuuri…_ "_Yuuri!_" He ran to the heavy oaken door, pounding on it with a clenched fist. "Yuuri!"

Suddenly he was knocked back onto his backside as the door was violently kicked open, and he found himself staring up into the clear blue eyes of Yozak. He gaped. He'd never realized the man was _that_ strong… But in the next instant, all his thoughts of Yozak -- all his thoughts period -- were wiped away as he noticed the slim, dark-haired figure standing behind the soldier, sword in hand. Black eyes met green, and for a moment time stopped… Then Wolfram hurled himself into Yuuri's arms, clinging to him in desperation. Morgif clattered to the floor with an indignant moan that went unnoticed as the young Maou returned the fierce embrace, his face buried against Wolfram's shoulder.

Oh, Yuuri…! He didn't care now that Yuuri loved someone else, or that now that he'd been rescued he would go back to the castle and watch his king and Weller be together. All he cared about was that Yuuri had come for him, that Yuuri really did care, and that Yuuri was hugging him so tightly he thought his ribs might break. Then he became aware of a damp warmth against his neck. Yuuri was… crying…

"Wolfram… God, I thought I'd lost you! I'm so sorry, Wolfram… I-I thought…"

The blonde pulled back a little to press a finger against Yuuri's lips. "Hush, Yuuri. I forgive you. It… isn't your fault if you want to be with Weller. We can't help who we love…" He smiled sadly. "I know, because I love you. And I want you to be happy, Yuuri. If being with Weller does that, then… I can accept it. So you don't need to explain…"

Yuuri shook his head furiously. "No, I do need to! Please, Wolfram, hear me out…" When the other boy didn't show a sign of objecting, the dark-eyed king glanced at Yozak, who took the hint and made himself scarce. Then Yuuri turned back to Wolfram, bowing his head.

"I don't want to be with Conrad," he began, his voice so low Wolfram had to lean in a little to hear him. "When you saw us, we weren't kissing. I mean… we were, but… we were just… just practicing…"

Wolfram arched a brow. "Practicing…?"

Yuuri turned crimson and nodded once. "I… I wanted everything to be perfect when you and I had our first kiss, so I… asked Conrad to help me, since I've never kissed anyone before…"

The blonde noble was completely speechless, staring at Yuuri in stark disbelief. It took a moment for the words to sink in, and then he wasn't sure how to react. Yuuri had done that… for him…? Yuuri wanted to be with him…? On several levels Wolfram was touched and overjoyed, but…

The other boy was knocked back a step by the force of the blow when Wolfram's open palm connected with his left cheek. "You idiot!!" the green-eyed Mazoku exploded. "You made me think you cheated on me, you put me through all of _this_, just so you could get some _kissing practice_?! You thought I'd care if things didn't go just right the first time? Damn it, Yuuri, how long have I been waiting for you? I would have been thrilled that you were finally kissing me in the first place! I wouldn't have paid attention to your technique!"

Yuuri cowered a little bit. His ex-fiancé was downright frightening when he was angry. …Wait a minute… Ex-fiancé…? But… Yuuri lifted a hand to his face where Wolfram had slapped him. His left cheek. Wolfram had hit his _left_ cheek.

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram paused in his tirade. "What?"

"Do you… still love me?"

The other blinked and gave Yuuri a look that implied that had been a stupid question. "Of course I still love you, you moron. Just because you're stupid and a wimp doesn't mean I ever stopped caring." He sighed, shoulders drooping as his rage oozed out of him. "I just wish you'd _think_ before you do something. You're always acting so impulsively!"

Kind of like someone else I know, Yuuri thought with a small smile, before saying aloud, "Then… you still want to marry me, right?" When Wolfram gave him a clueless expression, Yuuri beamed and pointed to his left cheek. "You hit me here…"

Wolfram continued to stare for a moment or two more. Then he threw his arms back around Yuuri's neck, hugged him fiercely… and began to laugh.


	10. At Last

A few days later Wolfram, riding close to Yuuri's side, walked back through the gates he thought he would never pass through again. When he dismounted, he paused, looking around at the familiar grounds and feeling as if his heart would burst with joy. Someone stepped close to him, and he looked around, his smile spreading even further when he saw Yuuri beaming back at him. "Welcome home, Wolf," the king murmured for his ears alone.

Wolfram was about to reply when he found himself suddenly attacked by his mother and pulled into her suffocating embrace as she cooed and cried over him, welcoming him home while at the same time scolding him for disappearing like he did and how could you do that to your own mother, why you've given her wrinkles, you inconsiderate boy, _wrinkles! _Wolfram looked pleadingly towards Yuuri for help, but the other boy just smiled playfully and shrugged. The blonde glared, but it had no malice.

It wasn't until late that night that the two were finally able to be alone together again, tucked away in the safety of their room.

__

Our room, Wolfram thought jubilantly as he began to get ready for bed. A gentle hand on his arm stopped him. Looking up, he was met with a pair of dark eyes that glowed with a love so strong it made his knees weak. "Yuuri…?" Without replying, the young Maou delicately cupped his fiancé's face in his hands and brought his mouth softly onto Wolfram's. At the first brush of lips, the green-eyed noble was forced to cling to Yuuri's shoulders for support, so overwhelming was the wave of emotion that washed over him. Joyful tears rimmed his eyes as he leaned into the pressure, returning the kiss as tenderly as it was given.

"I love you, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered when they parted.

"Yuuri… I love you too… Oh!" Wolfram stepped away, suddenly remembering. Yuuri looked at him quizzically as he reached into his pocket and pulled out… the garnet pendant. Through all that he had been through, he had kept it with him. Yuuri stared as the stone gleamed in the soft candlelight. "Do you… still want it?" Wolfram asked shyly.

Now it was Yuuri's turn to have his eyes fill with tears as he took the pendant, clasping it against his chest with one hand as the fingers of the other entwined with Wolfram's. "I'll wear it every day," he promised with a smile, tugging the other boy with him as he went to the dresser to search out a chain. Wolfram watched with shining eyes as Yuuri slid the pendant onto a thin thread of silver and clasped it around his neck. He'd been right… The deep red stone looked beautiful against Yuuri's black hair and eyes. But the sight of it was almost bittersweet, because it brought back memories of everything that had gone on since he had bought it.

Then he forgot about the pendant, forgot about Stoffel, forgot about Tabbert, forgot about everything that had gone on in the last couple of months, because Yuuri's arms were around him again and Yuuri's lips were on his and all he could think about was his fiancé's scent and taste and touch and he knew he wouldn't care if his heart stopped right this instant because this was heaven and he never wanted it to end… Yuuri gently tugged him towards the bed, and the pair of them tumbled onto it, fingers entangled and lips and tongues still writhing against each other in a sensuous duel that had neither winners nor losers.

And against Yuuri's skin, the pendant glowed, like a dying coal…


End file.
